Coffee Cafe
by Mikky-sama
Summary: Aku adalah calon pekerja paruh waktu di kafe kopi. Aku yang kuper atau kurang bersosialisasi berteman dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang seharusnya aku tau dia siapa. #HinataCentric


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Coffe Cafe_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Romance, general_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, maybe OOC, maybe_ ide pasaran ==a

**A/N : **

Oke, aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini terinspirasi dari... apa ya? Mikky juga bingung #plak Yang jelas Mikky pengen ketawa XD (oke, aku alay gaje dan aneh ==a). Baca langsunglah, sembari Mikky inget-inget dari mana dapet inspirasinya. Tapi maafkan Mikky, kalau ini jadinya pendek *bungkuk-bungkuk*

_**Coffe Cafe : That Girl**_

Musim dingin di Februari adalah puncaknya dari musim dingin. Pakaian tebal semakin tebal agar udara dingin tidak manambus tubuh. Begitu juga aku. Tapi setidaknya aku berada di ruangan yang cukup hangat. Di sebuah kafe kopi di Tokyo. Di kafe ini nanti aku akan bekerja paruh waktu. Dari pukul 5 sore sampai pukul 10 malam.

Aku mengambil kopi yang sedari tadi duduk di mejaku. Aku menyeduhnya sebelum dingin. _Cappucino coffe_, tidak pahit dan juga tidak terlalu manis. Pas di lidahku. Dari dulu aku aku bertanya bagaimana cara membuat kopi yang begitu... err, fantastik! Tapi aku tidak terlalu menggilai kafein. Aku tidak mau keracunan kafein, tidurku tidak nyenyak, stroke atau mendapat serangan jantung.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kafe. Dan mataku menangkap _manager_ yang mewawancaraiku. Jujur saja ya, _manager_ itu mempunyai rambut yang lebih buruk daripada punyaku. Rambutku boleh saja mirip pantat ayam, bebek, burung, atau apalah itu. Tapi rambut _manager_ itu lebih mirip _sadako_. Rambut coklatnya panjang dengan mata putih pucatnya menambah tingkat keseremannya.

Aku mengamati calon _manager_ baruku nanti. Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan warna mata yang sama mendekatinya. Dia memakai seragam pelayan kafe di sini. Gadis itu menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan manager itu—manja. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu pada manager itu. Terjadi percek-cokan kecil antara mereka sampai akhirnya gadis itu kegirangan dan mencium pipi manager itu. Pipi si manager agak memerah.

Aku memincingkan sebelah alisku. Agak aneh melihat seorang pria merona. Apa dia pacarnya? Sepertinya gadis itu sebaya denganku, kira-kira masih SMA. Jangan-jangan _manager_ itu _pedofilia_. Hiat, pikiranku mulai ngawur.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam loker pegawai. Aku memperhatikan loker pegawai itu. Gadis itu memakai seragam salah satu SMA di negeri ini. Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu seragam siswi di sekolahku? Berarti dia satu sekolah denganku? Ya iyalah, Bodoh. Sejak kapan aku mulai lemot? Ini pasti akibat virus Naruto-_dobe_.

Aku mengamati wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat. Mencoba menebak dia berada di kelas mana. Ah, tapi percuma. Satu-satunya anak yang aku kenal baik hanya Naruto-_dobe_. Coba kita hitung anak sekolah yang aku kenal. Pertama, Naruto-_dobe_. Kedua, Sakura. N-Naruto? Err, Sa-Sakura? Naruto lagi? Dan Sakura? Kenapa yang ada dipikiranku cuma dua orang itu? Aku ini kuper atau apa, sih? Ah, entahlah. _I don't know and I don't care_.

Entah pikiran apa yang merasukiku. Tapi, besok aku harus mencari tahu nama gadis itu dan kelasnya! Mungkin aku akan tanya Sakura yang mempunyai jaringan terluas di sekolah. Secara dia pengurus OSIS di sekolah. Tapi, sepertinya agak aneh untukku menanyakan seorang gadis. Ujung-ujungnya akan ada gosip beredar di sekolah. Apalagi pacar Naruto-_dobe_ itu adalah seorang _gossip maker_. Itu namanya sama saja dengan tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Eh, lupakan pribahasa tadi.

Tapi, sepertinya aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk mencari tahu identitas gadis itu. Karena baru saja aku ingat. Sekolah masuk di bulan April. Mungkin dia ikut pelajaran tambahan di musim dingin. Ah, entahlah. Lupakan saja.

_**Coffe Cafe : That Girl**_

Aku berjalan seraya merutuki diriku. Sekarang, kau tahu apa? Aku memakai seragam sekolah dan berjalan ke sekolahku. Untuk apa pemuda sepertiku ikut jam pelajaran tambahan di sekolah? Aku kan peringkat sepuluh besar di sekolah—lebih tepatnya peringkat dua di peringkat paralel—dan peringkat satu di kelas. Che, che, che, che! Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?

Rasa kesalku segera hilang setelah melihat dua orang gadis sedang berjalan di depanku. Aku lihat-lihat itu Sakura, ya? Atau gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata itu? Eh, Ka... siapa, ya? Ka... KARIN! Ah, ya itu dia. Rambutnya samar-samar antara merah muda dan merah marun.

Dan gadis satunya aku tau betul. Dia gadis yang kemarin. Eh? Sejak kapan aku perhatian?

Aku mencari cara agar aku bisa tahu identitas gadis itu. Hn...

Aku mempercepat jalanku. Dan aku tau kalau gadis berambut merah jambu itu adalah Sakura. Yah, aku berharap Sakura memanggilku. Agar aku bisa, err, join bersama mereka? Aku? Bersama gadis? Setidaknya, setiap ada gadis di dekatku, di situ ada Naruto. Tapi kalau ini? Err... lupakan.

Aku sudah berjalan mendului mereka. Tetapi Sakura tidak cepat memanggilku. Aku agak memperlambat jalanku setelah di depan mereka.

Ayolah, cepat panggil aku.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Sakura-_chan_!" terdengar samar-samar suara itu di telingaku.

Hey, kau belum memanggilku, Sakura! Kau mau kemana? _Oh, my_...

_Mission one fail_.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Meski Sakura berpikiran kalau pemuda di depannya aku, pasti dia berpikir 'kenapa Sasuke ikut kelas tambahan di musim dingin?'.

**Bruk.**

Aku hampir saja tersungkur ke depan. Seseorang menabrakku dari belakang.

"Auw," pekikku seraya menggosok-gosok belakang kepalaku yang terkena benturan oleh seseorang itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Aduh," rintih seseorang tadi seraya menggosok kepalanya sendiri. "Maaf," katanya seraya menundukkan kepala yang masih dielus-elusnya.

"Kepalamu terbuat dari batu, ya? Keras amat," kataku agak kesal.

"Ma-maaf," ulang gadis itu.

"Kau hanya bisa berkata maaf?" kataku seraya mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Eh, aku menyesal," kata gadis itu.

Ga-gadis ini polos atau bodoh, sih? Kata maaf dengan kata aku menyesal tidak ada bedanya. Grr...

"Ya... terserahlah," kataku akhirnya menyerah. "Kau siswa SMA Sakurazuka?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Pe-permisi, a-aku buru-buru," katanya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku berjalan mengimbangi langkahnya yang pendek.

"Bukannya pelajaran tambahan di mulai pukul 9?" tanyaku.

"E-eh, a-aku ti-tidak sedang ikut pelajaran tambahan. A-aku mau ke kafe," kata gadis itu.

"Kafe?"

"I-iya, aku mau beli kopi," katanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, err, nona... siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Ya! _Gotcha_! Akhirnya aku tidak perlu ribet-ribet mencari namanya. Terimakasih 'tabrakan'.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata," kata gadis itu.

**Bersambung...**

Mikky-_sama_ : hm... sepertinya fiction ini terinspirasi dari diriku sendiri deh.

Chika : maksud L?

Mikky-_sama_ : ya... begimana ya? Masa SMA-ku itu kan dipenuhi dengan tugas-tugas. Dikasih deadline pula. Kalau gak cepet dikumpulin dapet nilai 0 ==a apalagi harus dongkrak nilai biologi biar masuk IPA *wishes*. Jadi tiap malem tidur jam 11 bangun jam 3. Tidur cuma empat jam. EMPAT JAM! *alay*. Jadi tiap malam minum-minuman berkafein. Sampai diomelin nyokap.

Chika : curhat?

Mikky-_sama_ : udah tau tanya ==a udah ah. Review-nye yeee... :*


End file.
